


Our Quest

by riverloves



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gay, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverloves/pseuds/riverloves
Summary: There's not enough X male reader content for this fandom, so I took it upon myself to make some!If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Reader, Ian Lightfoot/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. The Park (Ian Lightfoot X Trans Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is meeting up with his boyfriend for a nice drawing session. However, dysphoria hits his beloved once again and the young mage is gonna do something about it.

Leaves crunched under the blue elf's shoes as he made his way through the park. He held onto the straps of his backpack tightly, eagerness in his step. He exhaled lightly, quickening his pace while thinking about who was waiting for him at their usual spot.

(Y/N).

(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N).

Even just hearing his boyfriend's name made Ian melt;

They had been dating for about two months now, the sweet boy he had met through his newly found friends, the one he fell for so hopelessly.

Ian couldn't help but think about his smile, his (e/c) eyes, how soft his hair felt when he ran his hands through it, how warm and safe he felt whenever he hugged him, how at peace he was whenever they kissed...

The young mage almost tripped on a tree root while distracted by his thoughts. He regained himself, making his way towards that one spot in the town's park they almost always went to to spend time together.

And there he was.

Sitting under that same tree, curled up into himself, sketching into a notebook.

Ian's heart rate increased as he came closer to the other boy. He found himself blushing as (Y/N) noticed him, his (e/c) eyes reflecting the weak afternoon sunshine, giving the smallest of smiles.

Ian practically ran the rest of the distance to get to him.

Settling down on the checkered blanket, Ian took off his backpack, pulling out his own sketchbook and pencil.

"We've been trying to draw this tree for ages with no success, I think it's cursed personally."

(Y/N) only lightly chuckled at his boyfriend's statement.

"Glad you could make it."

"You thought I would have missed out on hanging out with you?"

(Y/N) remained silent, his smile faltering. Ian noticed this, putting the pieces together.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You seriously thought I couldn't tell my boyfriend was upset? I know I can be oblivious, but I'm not that dense."

There was a moment of silence before his boyfriend only sniffed in response, dropping the pencil on the blanket, hands shakily gripping the edge of his sketchbook. Ian put aside his own before gently laying a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder while the other was placed on one of his hands, leaning into him.

A tear spilled onto the smooth paper, staining it.

Then another.

And another.

Ian's hands reached up to cup his boyfriend's cheeks, briefly moving his hair from his forehead to place small kisses on it.

He felt (Y/N) gently wrap his arms around his torso, pulling him closer as the notebook was put aside. Ian settled into his lap while looking at him directly in the eyes.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Worse."

"I'm so sorry love. If-If there was some sort of spell I could learn that would solve all of this, I wouldn't waste any time to learn it so I could help you."

"Y-You already help me so m-much. You're more than en-enough."

"And you, (Y/N). You're the most handsome guy in my life, you make me the happiest I've ever been. I love you. And I know this is hard, but you're strong enough to get through this. A-and, to know th-that you want to go through this journey w-with me, t-that's... I can't put it into words how lucky I feel. F-from that moment you told me all about this p-pain you felt, I... I don't know what it's like, but no one should feel this way, e-especially not you. I'm so sorry-"

Ian had teared up as well, his eyes never leaving (Y/N)'s. He ran his thumbs across his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

"I love you, so, so much. You don't even know-"

"I love you more than words can say, wizardman. "

(Y/N) tried to give off a smile, the broken look on his face was enough to send Ian over the limit and he leaned close, placing small pecks all over his boyfriend's face, his hands now on his shoulders.

(Y/N) let out a small laugh, holding his beloved tightly as Ian placed one last kiss on his lips, he smiled into the kiss, feeling Ian run his hands through his hair, twirling a small strand.

Soon, the need to breathe surged in them as they let go. Laying down on the blanket, the two clung to eachother, faces inches from the other, talking about their day, making dumb puns, thriving in the safe feeling of being in one another's embrace.

\---

(Y/N) wiggled lightly out of Ian's tight hold on him, trying to sit up to look at that same tree.

"I still can't figure out how to draw that darn tree."

Ian only pulled him back down, placing a kiss on his nose.

"We've got all afternoon to figure that out, grumpy."


	2. Join me? (Barley Lightfoot X Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice talk on a windy evening.

"Wait, really!?" 

"Yeah! We didn't even last 2 sessions and everyone got their characters  
killed!"

The two males laughed to one another. 

As they sat on Barley's bed, (Y/N) intently listened on to his boyfriend's stories about his campaigns, forgetting about the world around them. 

As their laughter died down, Barley looked at the figure resting against him, (e/c) eyes looking up into his hazel ones. 

"Must've been weird" 

"It was my first time being the DM. We had to start everything over next session and this time they actually survived."

(Y/N) turned around, resting the side of his face against Barley's shoulder. 

"I heard it can be difficult to write a campaign. I was always a player though, never the DM-"

Barley froze, his eyes slightly widening. (Y/N)'s words died down in his throat as he detached himself from Barley's chest. The bigger elf grabbed his shoulders almost immediately. 

"Are-Are you serious!?" 

"Whatdya mean?" 

"You play Quest of Yore and you never told me??" 

"Uh, played. I haven't been in a campaign in a good while."

"Still! That's- I mean, that's awesome!" 

"I wasn't even that good of a player! I had to rely on a friend to even know what dice I should throw!" 

Barley did his best to suppress a grin while he watched his boyfriend with a wide smile, intertwining their fingers as he listened. 

"-I mean, what even IS an insight check?? Why do you need SEVEN dice!? Who needs that many dice??"

(Y/N)'s embarrassed laugh only made Barley pull him back to him. 

"Did you enjoy playing?" 

"Yeah, the other guys were really nice. They were always so accepting. It sucks we haven't had the chance to meet up again..."

(Y/N)'s eyes trailed to the window, curtains swishing lightly during the windy evening. Barley's fingers went through his boyfriend's (h/c) locks, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. 

"... In fact, I really wouldn't mind playing again."

(Y/N) felt Barley freeze against him once more, looking back at him as he had a stunned expression on his face. 

"..You alright there, Bar?" 

Time seemed to stop for a few brief seconds before (Y/N) was engulfed in his lover's arms tightly.

"Yes!! Yes yes yes yes yes!-"

Confused but happy, (Y/N) grinned along with Barley, affectionately  
pressing a kiss to his nose.

Barley shifted so that (Y/N) kissed his lips instead, returning his fingers to run through (Y/N)'s hair, holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss. 

They stayed like that as long as their lungs would allow, eventually parting but keeping a close distance.

".. (Y/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying what I think you're trying to say?"

"Well, what do you think i'm trying to say?"

Raising an eyebrow, Barley tried to give him the "are you done yet" look, although his smile never left his face.

"Okay, okay. Fine. What I'm trying to say is... Well, I wouldn't mind joining a campaign. Especially if I had someone that could help me through the details I'm not familiar with..."

Barley bit his lip, excitement flowing through him.

"(Y/N)..."

"That is, of course, if you'd want me to join. Maybe you're all too far into the storyline already and the DM can't write a new PG in, I'd totally understand that-"

"You have no idea how happy I would be if you joined. I bet the guys would love it too."

The calm, loving smile Barley sent him washed away any worries (Y/N) had about joining.

He sighed contently, leaning into the other male's broad chest.

"... I love you, man."

"I love you more."


	3. Raindrops (Ian Lightfoot X Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math and rainy weather. Truly the perfect combination.

Tap! 

Tap! 

Tap!

Tap! 

The sound of raindrops rapidly splashing against the roof of the Lightfoot house permeated the entire bedroom. 

Ian closed his notebook with a tired sigh, although his face held a smile.   
He glanced off to the side, eyes meeting with a sight he'd loved from the start;

(Y/N)'s expression was one of pure focus, scribbling number after number, symbol after symbol. 

"How's it going?"

"I almost finished number 50, but I'm having some trouble with it."

"Maybe you forgot a symbol and didn't notice, that's kinda where you always get lost."

(Y/N) only hummed in response as Ian put a hand on his shoulder, taking the chance to smooth out the fabric a little, moving his hand towards the other male's back to flatten any folds on his shirt.

He gently stroked (Y/N)'s back, one arm propped up on his desk, watching him complete the last of their math homework.

"... And done!"

As the other boy triumphantly closed his notebook as well, Ian smiled, standing up along with (Y/N).

"Turns out you were right, I did forget a couple details along the way.."

"Like usual, then."

Taking (Y/N)'s hands in his own, Ian pulled him closer, pecking his cheek and wrapping his arms around him as (Y/N) did the same.

"So, whatdya wanna do now that homework's out of the way?"

Ian shrugged, burying his face deeper into (Y/N)'s neck.

"I dunno, s'long as I'm with you I'm down for whatever."

...

"... Wanna go out?"

"It's pouring outside, love. Why'd you want to do that?"

"Cus rain's fun.."

Ian chuckled, pecking (Y/N)'s lips before pulling away from him. 

"Wanna watch a movie instead?"

Nodding with a small smile, Ian pulled his love out of his room towards the living room, walking along the empty house.

"So when are the others coming back?"

"Mom and Colt are still at the Manticore's tavern, she told me they're fine, they'll probably come back once the storm dies down. Barley's still on shift, so he's out of the rain, and he should get home at around seven. That leaves us with, uh..."

He checked his watch.

"Four hours!"

(Y/N) settled on the couch, stretching out the slightest bit.

"Cool."

Ian bit his lip, sitting down next to him while grabbing the remote to watch something.

CRASH!

The two jumped in their seats, hearing thunder outside, the sound of rain becoming more intense.

\---

They had settled on a bad sci fi flick, watching as the main character approached a room and got eaten by an alien.

Or rather, Ian was watching the scene.

He looked down, seeing (Y/N)'s eyes closed as he rested against him.

Both of Ian's arms wrapped around (Y/N)'s back, holding him. 

The young mage felt his own eyelids getting heavy, the warm embrace making him sigh happily before closing his eyes as well. 

\---

With the sound of the front door unlocking, an elf stepped inside, his jacket littered with water droplets.

"Guys?"

His eyes went to the TV, which was now playing yet another movie.

Barley stepped closer to the couch, letting out a chuckle at the sight before him.

He took the remote that rested on the coffee table, turning the TV off and smiling at the sleeping pair before walking into the next room. 

"Sleep tight, guys."


	4. The Date (Ian Lightfoot X Artist! Male Reader) (Pt. 1)

"Just go and talk to him already!" 

"Sadie, you know I can't!" 

The whisper-yelled conversation between the two elves stopped abruptly when Ian froze in his spot, eyes snapping back at his canvas like nothing else existed. This made Sadalia quirk an eyebrow at him, turning in the direction he was previously looking at. 

The (h/c) haired boy quickly glanced across the room, paintbrush in hand, the faint morning sunlight catching his features, humming before he settled back into focusing on his work.

The purple elf looked back at her friend, whose light blue face had turned pink in embarrassment, his fingers slightly twitching against his pencil. His eyes were wide, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. 

"He looked at me"

Sadalia couldn't help but smile.

"That he did. C'mon, Ian, it can't be that hard."

Ian went back to sketching out his art assignment, cheeks still flushed pink. His eyes darted back to the boy from time to time, making him mess up the graphite strokes a few times.

Sadalia only shook her head, going back to her own drawing, not before taking a look at the rest of the classroom.

The substitute sat at the teacher's desk, scrolling through her phone while the class continued their acrylic painting assignment.

She had been trying to encourage her friend to just ask his crush out already, having gotten tired of the lovesick looks and the awkwardness that transpired whenever (Y/N) was even mentioned around Ian.

She was gonna do something about this.

\---

The bell rang, students pouring out of the school's entrance.

The elf girl approached her friend, laying a hand on his shoulder while they walked.

The mage jumped a bit at the sudden contact, relaxing after realizing who the owner of the hand was.

"So?"

"What?"

"How'd it go?"

"Math was... Better than I expected. We had to form groups to solve some problems a-and..."

The two elves stepped off to the side of the outer yard. 

"Oh I know where this is going"

Sadalia could see the excitement building up in Ian as he continued.

"And I got teamed up.. W-with him. Along with some others. But we pretty much ended up doing all the work, as group projects go."

There it was.

That dorky, dreamy, utterly lovesick look on his face.

"And how was it?"

"Well, great! He asked me to explain to him a few things - speaking of, the fact that he went to me for help almost definitely did not make me melt into my chair- but that's a different story."

Ian and Sadalia laughed to each other.

"So you didn't ask him?"

"Not... Not yet. But I really want to."

"I bet. I'm getting sick of you bumping into things and tripping more than usual because you're too busy looking at Mr. Dreamy-"

"Sadie!"

Said girl put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

She saw Ian visibly relax.

"But I think you should know he's coming in this direction."

Nevermind. 

Pointing a finger behind him, Ian's eyes went wide again, his posture stiffening up, looking where Sadalia was pointing.

And sure enough, Ian knew he wanted the ground to swallow him right then and there.

"Hi"


	5. The Date (Ian Lightfoot X Artist! Male Reader) (Pt. 2)

Ian was speechless.

Instead of greeting the boy, he found himself gawking at him.

Sadalia stepped closer;

"Hey, how's it goin?"

The mildly concerned expression on (Y/N)'s face turned back into a friendly one.

"Pretty good! How about you?"

While the two briefly chatted, Ian's mind raced with a million thoughts.

'Does he like me?' 

'Was I staring too hard? I didn't creep him out did I?' 

'He must think I hate him..' 

'But he's so cute-'

He covered a bit of his face to try and hide his blush, trying to act cool about it when (Y/N)'s eyes turned to him.

Those sweet, shimmering eyes... 

Ian almost missed him asking something;

"And you, Ian?"

"W-What?"

"What're you doing this Saturday?"

'Is he asking me out??' 

'Is he serious??' 

'Gods I hope he is please please like me back-' 

"... Ian?"

"Y-yes! I'm.. Uh.. I'm free this Saturday, actually."

"Would you guys be interested in working on our paintings at my place then?"

Sadalia looked at the situation unfolding before her.

And despite having no plans for Saturday, she answered;

"Actually, I'm busy on that day. I really can't come, sorry."

She scratched the back of her head while smiling sheepishly at the two.

(Y/N) smiled back.

"S'ok. We'll hang out another time then-"

"I really gotta go, see you two on Monday!"

...

"So, um..."

Ian glanced back at him.

"Would you still be interested in hanging out? Even if it's just us?"

This time, Ian didn't even try to hide his blush, smiling genuinely at (Y/N). 

"Y-Yeah! I'd love to!"

He placed a hand on Ian's shoulder. 

"Is three p.m. alright for you?"

He was doing his best to ignore the warm feeling of (Y/N)'s hand. 

"Also yes!"

And he tried to not topple over when he felt (Y/N) gently squeeze him.

"Great! See you there, then!"

"Y-Yep! See you!"

He watched the boy smile at him one more time before he walked out towards the road, waiting until he was completely out of sight.

'Ian fist pumped the air, smiling uncontrollably.'

'This is actually happening!'

'I'm gonna see his house and spend time with him!'

He found a few people staring at him, but he didn't care.

Caring about what others thought right now was nowhere on his to do list. 

\---

Stepping into Guinevere the Second, his brother immediately sensed a shift in Ian's usual mood.

"Well, someone's happy!"

Placing his backpack behind the seat, Ian chuckled.

"Yeah..."

Barley raised an eyebrow. What was up with him? That wasn't the same smug stare Ian would get whenever he scored an A on a test, and that nervous expression that popped up every time he made plans with friends, even after becoming more confident in himself, was nothing like this dazed, happy, smiling mood Ian was displaying.

He turned the van's engine back on. 

"Is everything alright?"

Ian simply nodded his head in agreement, eyes searching the passing roads as they drove.

"I, uh.. I've got plans this Saturday."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm coming over to (Y/N)'s house to work on an assignment!"

The new name spiked Barley's interest.

"Aaand who's this (Y/N), exactly?"

At that, Ian sank slightly into the passenger's seat.

'I didn't tell him.' 

"H-He's in a few of my classes, actually.. You could say we're sorta friends"

"Sorta?"

Ian's face turned pink. 

"I-I mean! We don't talk too much but I wish we would!"

"Why's that? I thought you said talking to new people was easier to you now."

'Not when it comes to ridiculously cute guys.'

"I just.. I dunno. But we're hanging out tomorrow at three and... yeah.."

The older elf's eyes flickered back to his brother while he paid attention to the road.

"I'm glad. What's he like?"

"He's.. Well..."

Ian tried to word his sentence as to not out himself.

"He's... Really cool. And nice. It's like he sees past my awkward exterior and just knows, yknow? We had a lot of fun solving math problems together and his art is just... I love it. He says I'm way better at shading with graphite but even his sketches leave me in awe! And then he has the audacity to say he's "average"! I mean, come on man!"

Barley listened on, watching his brother ramble about this boy.

He had never seen Ian gush about anyone like this.

"And one time we were working with water colors and Sadalia had brought some hot chocolate for us and the gang, and he got distracted and dipped his brush in the wrong cup!"

Ian's light hearted laugh melted away any suspicion Barley had. 

"Well, you're talking about him like you've known him forever, yet this is the first time you're mentioning him to me. What's up with that?"

Ian's racing thoughts stopped, looking back at his brother as they came closer to the road leading to their house.

"I-I, um..."

It was true. Despite observing every detail of his, actually talking to the boy filled Ian's stomach with butterflies.

Sadalia was the only one that knew. 

"I just, uh, never really thought about it..."

The nervous stare and blush made Barley connect the dots. He pulled up in the driveway, turning off the engine.

But, he stayed still in his seat, shifting to face his brother.

"Ian, do you like this guy?"

'Oh no.' 

'No no no no no no-'

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

'Yes you did. There's no getting out of this. Just man up and spit it out. You can do that.' 

"... Maybe."

Ian closed his eyes, half-expecting some sort of negative response.

Yet, he felt his brother's hand patting his back.

He slowly opened his eyes, being met with Barley's supportive, loving smile. 

"That's great, you know? I'm glad you told me."

"Why..?"

Taking off both their seatbelts, Barley continued;

"Because, well... It's nice to have someone to talk to about these things, you know? You seem so happy talking about him, yet you've probably managed to get a date with him just now. How long have you known each other?"

"... Since the start of the school year."

"And exactly how long have you been crushing on him?"

"... Ditto."

Barley couldn't help but smile. He pulled his brother into a hug, ruffling his hair while he teased him;

"Oh la la, sir Iandore of Lightfoot has fallen in love with his Prince Charming~!"

"Barley!"


End file.
